


The Number Of The Beast

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Language, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rating: NC17, Sexual Content, Top Ginny, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's too much Ginny in my room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Number Of The Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarryisgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/gifts), [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



“Godric, I'm horny!”

“That's probably the reason why I nearly slipped off the bed, d-dear.”

“Shut it and fuck my leaking pussy!”

“Y-yes...”

“Say my name, bitch!”

“Please stop hitting me. OUCH! Your name is ...Ron?”

“I'm Ginny..RON?!”

“What the...? STUPEFY! She's mental...”

“Normally she headbutts me while...you know...”

“Definitely bonkers!”

“Ron, I'm...er...naked.”

“So I noticed.”

“She bit my cock...”

“Can I kiss it better?”

“What?”

“I wanna kiss your cock, until you shoot.”

“Godric, yes!”

“Pay attention, Ginny. Brother knows best.”


End file.
